Mangekyou Sharingan El Poder De La Atraccion
by Sabaku no Cexy
Summary: Quien dijo que Itachi Uchiha y su Sharingan son sangunarios y despidados? Quien dijo que Hinata Hyuuga es una chica debil y asustadiza? Y quien diria que estos dos tienen mas en comun de lo que creen? FINAL UUPP!
1. Se cruzan nuestros caminos

**Bueno, aki les traigo mi mas reciente fic, un ItaXHina!!!! ya se que esta pareja es muy poco comun, pero, a mi ma parecio que quedan muy bien, haber k tal me sale, y si no t gusta pues solamente no lo leas, para los k si kieren leer hacerca de esta pareja, pues son bienvenidos!!!!**

**↓ (Y pido una disculpa de antemano por si ay alguna falta de ortografia.... u.u eske no tengo Office, otra vez... demo... honto honto gomen!)**

**

* * *

**

El Mangekyou Sharingan, el poder de la atraccion.

El viento,

La lluvia,

La noche,

Los truenos,

La discusion...

- d-demo... padre... por que no--??

- no Hinata, no seras una jounin, no hasta que yo diga que estas lista!

- e-estoy lista padre!...porque no cres que sea una jounin?!- dijo mostrandole un pergamino que se les daba a todos los jounis en su ceremonia de graduacion.

El lider Hyuuga miro con desden el dichoso papel.

- porque aun eres debil Hinata!! aun no puedes ser una verdadera kunoichi!

La chica de ojos color perla agacho la mirada triste y a la vez enojada de no poder hablar ni defenderse por miedo a su estricto padre, que aun no crei a en ella como una chica que aun y cuando habia pasado todas las pruebas posibles con exelencia, los sueños se le venian encima y su corazon se le quebraba como el fragil cristal. Su propio padre no creia en ella.

Lo unico que la chica pedia era un poco de atencion, cariño y proteccion. Como la gran casa Hyuuga era la una de las mas adineradas de konoha, se podria decir que no le faltaba nada a Hinata, no, nada... solo su padre, quien le prestaba mas atencion a la hermana menor, al menos era lo que ella sentia cada dia que veia a su padre entrenando tan arduamente a Hanabi, y recompensandola despues, siendo que dejo que Kurenai-sensei la entrenara a ella, dejo una persona ajena a la familia se hiciera cargo de ella, cuando lo que queria era que su padre le enseñara, y la premiara igual.

Sin embargo no sentia ningun coraje hacia su hermana menor, porque despues de todo la queria muchisimo.

Tenia un monton de marañas en la cabeza, sentimientos encontrados, no sabia ri reir o llorara en ese momento de desconfiaza de su padre.

Solo podia mirar, ya que las palabras no salian de su boca por mas que se esforzara, talvez depsues de todo era debil, si no podia decir lo que sentia...

- hablare con Tsunade-sama para que te remueva el cargo de Jounin.

- D-demo!!! p-padre... no..--

Dio media vuelta y azoto la puerta detras de la peliazul. Esta cayo de rodillas la suelo, su largo y sedoso pelo cayo por sus hombros y cubria casi su rostro, escondian muy bien las lagrimas que brotaban sen cesar, apreto con fuerza sus manos contra el pizo.

Se levanto munitos despues, le puso seguro a la puerta y limpio su pequeño rostro. Canimo hacia la cama dejandose caer para tomar lapiz y papel.

Tomo su mochila y puso algo de ropa, kunais y shurikens, tambien algo de dinero que habia ahorrado.

Abrio la ventana dejando entrar algo de viento

- gomen padre... pero no puedo quedarme aqui, te demostrare que soy mas fuerte de lo que cres.

Dejo el papel en la cama y salto por la ventana hacia las afureras de konoha, perdiendose en la ocuridad de la noche.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Tsunade-sama, Hiashi Hyuuga quiere verla.

- y no puede hacer cita como todo el mundo?- dijo sentada frente a la ventana descanzando del ajetreado dia que habia tenido.

- l-le dije... demo... el insiste.

- ...ahhh... esta bien.- dijo fastidiada.-... que pase.

- hai.

Minutos despues el padre de Hinata aparecio en la puerta.

- Tsunade-sama - dijo Hiashi con propiedad.

- hola Hiashi, que te trae por aqui.

- vengo apedirte un favor.

- de que se trata?

- veras, creo que Hinata aun no esta lista para ser una jounin, y quiero que le quites ese cargo.

-... eh?...- dijo Tsunade no creyendo aun lo que acababa de decir.

Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente.

- Hiashi, como hokage tengo el poder de hacer lo que me pides, demo... no lo hare.

- por que?- dijo extrañado el.

- Hinata es muchisimo mas fuerte de lo que era hace 3 años, ya no es la niña indefensa, temerosa ni debil que era.

- si, aun lo es.

- no hiashi, por enesima vez no es asi! lo mismo paso en los examenes chunin, aunque ella no paso las finales, sus exitosas misiones la fueron acercando cada dia mas a ser una chunin, sin embargo no lo aceptaste, y me pediste exactamente los mismo que me pides ahora.

- ella no es lo suficientemente fuerte aun!

- y entonces que lo es?! Ser como tu?! por eso Hinata no puede ser una "digna" heredera del clan Hyuga?!

- yo se que ser heredero del clan implica un gran numero de sacrificios.

- y uno de ellos es perder a su padre?

- que?- dijo el confundido.

- Hiashi... Hinata solo quiere que le des un poco de cariño y amor, eres su padre... ella solo quiere tu aprovacion como hija.

- ...-

- por que no quieres reconocerla?- dijo Tsunade intentando desifrar el comportamiento de Hiashi.

- ... porque si sigue yendo a misiones cada vez mas peligrosas... tengo miedo de que algun dia no regrese. No soportaria perderla a ella tambien.

- y no cres que los demas padres sienten lo mismo? Sin embargo saben que sus hijos ya escogieron su camino ninja.

- ... - Hiahi no hizo mas que callar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Saltando de techo en techo, sigilosa y sin emitir ninguna clase de ruidos, ella en verdad sentia que su padre la juzgaba mal, pues solo un gran jounin puede salir de konoha sin ser detectado.

Noto que dos guardias estaban en la entrada, vigilando quien entraba o salia.

- Byakugan!!! - dijo haciendo una posicion de manos.

Exanimo todo el terreno y vio una salida de facil acceso.

Tomo una roca y la estrello contra unas latas.

-... Que fue eso?... Quien anda ahi?!- dijo un ninja.

- vamos a ver!

En un parpadeo desaparacio de konoha, adentrandose en el bosque oscuro.

Destino: El templo Hyuuga, en lo mas recondito y escondido posible. Nadie podia encontrarla, nadier podia saber donde estaba. Solo asi podria estar tranquila y solo asi podia entrenar en paz.

Iria a ese templo a estar sola y poder hacerse mas fuerte. Lo habian abandonado la familia secundaria, para vivir en con la rama principal. Con el paso de las generaciones se fue olvidando su ubicacion. Y fue solo hinata quien lo descubrio mientras hacia una mision en solitario.

La lluvia arreciaba, pero no se detendria por nada.

Despues de varias horas de saltar de rama en rama, y adentrarse al bosque, y con su byakugan activo logro dar con el templo Hyuuga.

- ... llegue... al fin.- dijo cansada.

Subio unas escaleras y abrio una gran puerta, todo estaba oscuro y sumamente callado.

Entro y prendio la chimenea, se despojo de su ropa mojada, y la puso frente la chimenea.

Una manta en el piso frente el fuego fue todo lo que necesito para sentarse a meditar desnuda. Peinaba su largo pelo con los dedos para secarlo mas facil. Suspiro un par de veces mientras sentia el calor de la hoguera y terminaba de secarse el cuerpo.

Mientras miraba el fuego solo se quedo ahi penzando, es su padre, su hermana, en todos los años de entrenamiento con Kurenai-sensei, en su antiguo equipo, Kiba, Shino, estar ahi sola, frente a la hoguera le dio mucho tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas, y en muchas personas, como tambien estaba Naruto el chico que amo alguna vez, pero que por azares del destino su amor no pudo ser correspondido. Naruto simplemente la queria como una amiga.

- ... solo una amiga.

***~*~*Flash Back*~*~***

- Naruto-kun!...Naruto-kun...- corria y corria la peliazul, penzando en el.- ...se lo dire a Naruto-kun!

Apresuraba ams los pasos conforme se acercaba a la casa de Naruto.

Unos nudillos golpearon la puerta.

- ya voi...- de oyo al fondo.

El corazon palpitaba a mil por hora.

Se abrio la puerta.

- Hinata! que te trae por aqui?

- y-yo solo...q-queria decirte que... tu, tu siempre--

- quien es?- se oyo la otra voz al fondo

- a, Sakura-chan, es hinata.

- Hinata? hola!- dijo Sakura.

- Sakura...-chan...- dijo Hinata.

La pelirosa solo tenia puesta la chamara de Naruto la cual le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la media pierna.

***~*~*Fin Del FlashBack*~*~***

Eso le daba el claro mensaje de que no debia de estar ahi, de que Nartuo ahora tenia compañia y de que se veia feliz, era doloroso, era desgarrador, pero, si Naruto es feliz, aunque no fuera con ella, no importa.

- ... si Naruto-kun es feliz, yo tambien lo sere.- dijo secandose una lagrima perdida que habia rodoado por su mejilla. Despues sonrio.

Derrepente escucho un ruido extraño afuera. Tomo una manta para cubrirse y se asomo por la puerta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La noche y caida y la fria lluvia acentuaban mas el aliento que a cada respirar exalaba aquel chico pelinegro, de coleta baja y de ojos negros como la misma noche, caminaba pacifica e imperturbalbemente.

El chico de la garbardina negra con nubes rojas se encontraba solo, algo raro ya que los akatsukis siempre viajaban de dos en dos. Pero esta vez, Kisame no lo acompañaria.

Despues de una pelea, que dejo una gran explosion, se separaron y no lograron encontrarse de nuevo. Eso no le molestaba del todo al mayor de los Uchiha, Kisame era un sanguinario y el, desde hace tiempo que no le llamaba la atencion asesinar, por alguna extraña razon, pero simpolemente no. _No mas...._ se decia.

Caminaba y caminaba, y a los lejos vio un resplandor, una luz, parecia ser una fogata o algo por el estilo.

-... acaso es?... el templo?- se pregunto. Ya que el desde hace tiempo venia a alejarse del mundo por unos dias. El habia ya encontrado el templo primero.

Sigilosamente canimo y en efecto, era el templo Hyuuga.

Estaba un poco inquieto, ya que podria ser algun ladron o un asesino.

Mientras mas se acercaba quebro una rama, e hizo ruido.

La puerta se abrio y para su sorpresa no habia ningun ladron ni asesino, si no una chica, una hermosa chica de pelo azulado y ojos pelra... tal vez ya la habia visto antes, pero, por ahora, solo se consentraba en su belleza.

-... quien.. esta ahi?- dijo un poco temerosa la chica.

Sin embargo, no habia nada afuera, o almenos eso creisn sus ojos.

- Byakugan!

Examino el terreno y vio una sambra extraña detras de un arbol.

- Muestrate!- dijo la chica, queriendo ponerse en guardia, pero estaba desnuda, y solo con una manta envuelta al cuerpo.

Lentamente la sombra se fua aclarando por la luz de la luna.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos.

- I-Itachi... Uchiha....- dijo en un susurro.

El mayor de los Uchiha se acerco a ella lentamente, subiendo uno por uno, cada escalon del templo, hasta quedar un escalon abajo de ella. Hinata se quedo estatica, inmovil, solo miraba sus ojos como hipnotizada. Hasta que desperto del tranze, percatandose lo creca que estaba de Itachi. Retrocedio un paso, y se abraso con la manta.

- ... q-que es lo que quieres?... vienes a matarme?

- ... no... Hyuuga, solo pasaba por aqui.- dijo subiendo el ultimo escalon.

- No te acerques!!- dijo atacandolo con un estallido de chakra proveniente de su mano que le dio justo en el pecho.

Itachi casi no se inmuto, pero la tomo de la muñeca y activo su Mangekyou Sharingan.

Por desgracia la chica miro sus ojos, cayendo en la ilusion de itachi.

En genjutsu se encontraba ella, en un panorama en tanto extraño, y sin mencionar que estaba totalmente desnuda, lo cual hiso que se cubriera el pecho y se agachara hasta encojerse. Cerro sus ojos mietras pensaba que iba a morir.

Pero, algo calido cayo sobre su espalda, abrio sus ojos y vio al mismo Itachi frente a ella, el cual le habia puesto su gabardina negra con nubes rojas.

- ... no vine a hacerte daño.- de dijo al oido

Ella lo miro extrañada.

Acaso esra el mismo Itachi Uchiha?

Uno de los mas buscados del paiz del fuego?

El que asesino a todo su clan... incluyendo a sus propios padres?

El despiadado, asesino, sangunario del que todos hablaban?

Era el?

Po alguna razon, el gran corazon de Hinata se hablando en ese momento, y cerrando sus ojos de nuevo, cayo en los brazos de Itachi.

La ilusion termino.

Hinata estaba dormida en los brazos de itachi.

Se acerco al fuego y se sento con Hinata en brazos.

Con el pasar de los minutos no dejaba de ver su rostro de angel, sus ojos hermosos y grandes, sus pestañas, largas y anchinadas, su cabello, lacio y sedoso, quito algunos que cubrian su rostro, y su boca, rosa y apetecible.

Se acerbaba lentamente a su boca, quedando unos escasos milimetros de ellos, inhalando su exquisito aroma.

Hasta que beso con dulzura la comizura de los labios....

* * *

**Kyaaa!!!!! mi primer Itachi-Hinata!**

**Bueno, quise despertar el lado bueno, y bondadoso que tiene itachi en el fondo!**

**k tal me kedo!?**

**Reviews Reviews!!!!**

**Bueno, hasta el proximo capitulo!**

**Matta ne!!!**


	2. Que ha pasado con Itachi Uchia?

**Kyaa! por fin el capitulo 2! gomen por tardarme, pero es ke ya no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, asi k en cas ashansita k tenga le adelantare! ok?! Tambien gomgen por si omiti alguna falta de ortografia!**

**En fin! disfruten n.n**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2!**

Los pajaros trinaban anunciando la llegada de la mañana, es sol se asomaba por la vetanana, y un rayito de sol atravesaba la habitacion de Hinata, quien dormia placidamente en una gran cama en el templo Hyuuga. No parecia inquietarse por nada, soñaba muy profundamente, pero por su expresion, mas bien parecia tener una pesadilla.

Se le podia ver a Hinata en un bosque denso, oscuro, ni siquera el biakugan de la chica funcionaba.

- ... q-que pasa? Donde estoy?...

- gomen...

Hinata voltea al oir la vos que provenia de la ocuridad, pero no ve a nadie.

- ...q-quien esta ahi?- dice la chica poniendo su brazos frente a ella. Como protegiendose.

- gomen... Hinata.

- N-Naruto? eres tu?

El rubio se aproximaba a ella aclarandose su silueta cada vez mas.

- gomen... por perderte...

- d-demo.. Naruto-kun... no me perdiste, y-yo te amo... Naruto-kun?

Naruto-kun!!!

El chico se desvanecia lentamente, sin que ella pudiese hacer nada.

- Naruto-kun! no! no te vallas de nuevo! NARUTO-KUN!

Desperto subitamente, sudando y con tristeza en su mirada, esa era una mala forma de empezar el dia. Miro hacia su cuerpo y noto la gabardina negra con nubes rojas le daba calor a su cuerpo...

- e-esta ropa... es de... un akatsuki? P-pero como?

Recordo depronto el encuentro de la noche pasada con Itachi Uchiha.

_- no he venido a hacerte daño... - recordo._

- Itachi Uchiha...- tomo la gabardina y se la puso, despues de todo, la noche anterior se quedo desnuda frenta al fuego secandose de la lluvia.

Bajo las ascaleras ciudadosamente, se oia movimiento en la cocina. Se asomo un poco.

- buenos dias dormilona...- dijo el pelinegro.

- ...- Hinata aun permanecia a la defensiva.-... aun sigues aqui?

- si, ayer te desmayaste y caiste profundamente dormida. Asi que te lleve a dormir.

- m-me llevaste a dormir....- miro dentro de su bata y noto de nueva cuanta que estaba completamente desnuda.- ... q-que me hi-hiciste??...

Dijo ella sonrojada.

El se volteo a exprimir unas naranjas, para hacer jugo.

- Hinata-chan... si quisiera hacerte daño, ya lo habira hecho desde anoche, que estabas desnuda, inconsiente y debil.

La verdad no se sentia extraña de ninguna forma, es decir, hubira sentido al instante que algo andaba mal.

Bueno, una extraña sensacion de calma la invadio de pronto.

_... Es en verdad Itachi Uchiha??..._

_Demo... porque es tan difernete? Porque ahora?_

Hinta tenia un sin fin de dudas en la cabeza, no sabia si confiar en el, lo miraba extrañada y volvia a penzar dos veces antes de actuar o decir algo, pero eso no hizo falta ya que su estomago hambriento hablo por ella primero, hiso un rugidillo, el cual no paso desapercibido por el chico.

- sientate... tienes hambre no?- le dijo el y luego le mostro una silla.

Ella vacilo por un momento, pero luego de unos segundos, camino hacia su asiento.

El como todo un caballero saco la silla y luego de que se sentara la emparejo.

Lo mirba, como queriendo desifrar el verdadreo hombre que estaba ahi con ella, a escasos centimetros, uno de los asesinos y criminales mas peligrosos en las cinco naciones estaba preparandole el desayuno...

- vamos, come.- dijo el.

Ella miro su plato, huevos revueltos, salchichas, arroz, y un zumo de naranja.

-... e-esta envenenado??- pregunto un poco maliciosa.

El solo sonrio un poco

- claro que no Hinata.

_"Hinata" _penso ella, ya que dijo su nombre con mucha familiaridad.

Acto seguido comezo a comer, despues de un bocado tomo un poco de zumo.

-... esta d-delicoso.- dijo un poco sonrojada.

Despues de unos minutos almorzando, Hinata se dio cuenta de que tal vez, el mayor se los Uchiha no es tan malo como todos dicen.

- Itachi-san...

- solo Itachi, si?

- ... amm, I-Itachi-kun, porque estas aqui?, es decir, que no eres un Akatsuki?

- es muy complicado se explicar, solo te puedo decir que, ya no soy amenaza alguna para nadie.

La chica se extraño ante esa respuesta.

- d-demo... yo crei que eras..

- ...malo?- dijo el.

- h-hai.

- ya no mas.

Ella sonrio, era buen oir eso de el.

- y Sasuke-kun?

- el ya esta tranquilo, al fin pudo consumar su venganza.

- eh?... d-demo, su objetivo era matarte... no es esi?

- si.

- eso quiere decir que todos cren que estas muerto, incluso Akatsuki?

- eres mas lista de lo que pense Hinata.- dijo mirandola los ojos.

Ella por supuesto se sonrojo. Antes solo se sonrojaba cuiando Naruto apenas si la notaba un poco, acaso le empesaba a agradar?

- podrias guardar el secreto?- le pregunto el chico.

- ... c-claro Itachi-kun.

- y dime, tu has hecho muchas preguntas,cual es tu historia? Porque estas aqui?

- ahh.. yo... vine aqui a entrenar, quiero demostrarle a mi padre, que no soy debil.

- claro que no lo eres.

- ... a-arigato..- dijo Hinata.

- es mas, yo mismo te ayudare a entrenar.

- eh? t-tu?

- si.

- humm.. e-esta bien.

- bien, tenemos que empezar, al medio dia te vere en el kiosco fuera del templo.

Ella solo asintio con la cabeza.

Acto seguido el se fue de la cocina. Solo faltaban unas horas para el medio dia, tenia que ducharse y por supuesto cambiarse y ponerse su ropa normal.

Subio las escaleras hacia la ducha, abrio el agua y se quito la gabardina, la iba a dejar caer, pero luego la tomo en sus manos y la puso en su rostro, asirando su aroma, la verdad olia bien, a hombre.

Ya era medio dia y Hinata iba hacia donde Itachi le habia señalado. Se sento en la banquita del kiosco, esperando.

Cuando una flor aparecio frente a ella.

- estas lista?- dijo Itachi dandole una hernosa y sencilla flor blanca.

- h-hai...- dijo sonrojada.

- bien, empecemos.- le extendio la mano

Ella la tomo mirandolo perdidamente a los ojos negros de Itachi.

El corazon le latia a mil por hora, era una sensacion extraña, en tan poco timepo Itachi Uchiha ya se habia metido en la cabeza de Hinata, incluso se atrevia a decir que nisiquiera estaba pensando en Naruto en ese momento.

_Su mano es tan calida... _Penso ella

_Itachi-san..._

**Awwwww! esto me huele a romance proximo!**

**Reviews!!! oks?!**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo!**

**Matta ne!**

* * *


	3. Dias de truinfos, noches intensas

**Capitulo 3! yey! al fin! Gracias de verdad por sus reviews! kisiera llenarme de reviews, ya k creo k esta sea una historia muy buena.**

**Lean y nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

En el bosque, cualquiera diria que seria un dia normal si ningun suceso en especial, el sol reluciendo, los animales del bosque corrian por el pasto y los arboles, las hojas se movian al compas del viento, las nubes recorrian el cielo, como esquiando en el, un dia normal en el bosque.

Pero la paz no duraria para siempre. Unas sombras saltaban de rama en rama, interrumpiendo la tranquilidad de ese momento.

Una chica de pelo azul estaba tranquila en el centro del bosque, mas exacamente en un claro, tenia los ojos cerrados, y hacia una pocision de manos concentrando su chakra.

Si algo aprendio entrenando con Neji, es primero concentrarse y escuchar todo a su alrededor, alejarse del mundo al que puede ver con sus ojos y enfocar su oido.

A lo lejos, unos pequeños ruidos se iban incrementando mas y mas. Podia oir a las hojas cayendo y al viento resoplando cerca de ella, una ardilla a pocos mentros de ella, pasaba corriendo a esconderse.

Justo antes de que un clon de sombras de Itachi se aproximaba por detras a atacarla.

- Byakugan!!!

En un rapido y agil movimiento logro esquivar al clon y ponerse en posocion de ataque.

Itachi quien miraba todo desde un arbol, veia las habilidades de Hinata y en como se esforzaba. Y desde arriba en las ramas le daba indicaciones.

- muy bien Hinata... ahora piensa en como destuir a ese clon.- le decia el pelinegro.

- h-hai...

Uno se aproximaba a toda prisa hacia ella con un kunai en la mano.

La chica en posicion de ataque lanzo tres shurikens, los cuales el clon los esquibo desbaneciandose.

Hinata paro en seco, buscando desesperada al fugitivo.

- Hinata, calmate y concentrate.- dijo Itachi.

Ella respiro profundo y guardo la calma.

El clon aparecio detras de ella nuevamente, pero al parecer Hinata no se inmuto para nada.

Una onda de chakra la envolvio toda, se dio vuelta con su palma derecha extendida y corrio hacia el.

- Tecnica de 32 palmas!!! -girto ella con el byakunga aun activado.

Algo que le impresiono de inmediato a Itachi era lo rapida y agil que era, aunque no lo aparentara.

Con movimientos casi imperceptibles de las palmas golpeaba al clon entodos sus puntos de chakra, la tecnica oiriginal es de 64 palmas, al entrenar con Neji esta tecnica la fue desarrollando poco a poco, llegando asi a las 32 palmas.

Una esplocion del clon en cuervos que se exparcian por el viento, hizo pisar mal a Hinata lo cual hirio su pierna e hizo que sangrara.

Desde el suelo veia como el clon de Itachi de desvanecia lentamente, cayendo en cuenta que habia ganado, habia destuido un clon de sombras de Itachi Uchiha.

-... lo... logre??- dijo estando en el suelo.

- si.- dijo Itachi frente a ella.

Una dulce y tierna sonrisa lleno su rostro.

El Uchiha se paro en frete de ella y sonrio tambien.

- muy bien hecho hinata, pocos han sido los que pueden destruir un clon de sombras mio.

-... en verdad?

- si, felicidades.

- a-arigato.

Le dio la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

Ella la acepto pero al ponerse de pie, un dolor intenso en le pie le hizo pisar mal.

Por consuguiente cayo en los brazos del Itachi.

El por supuesto no se esperaba que algo asi pasara, solo la sostubo un momento y no supo que decir.

-... e-estas bien?

Solo tras silabas salieron de su boca.

- h-hai.. demo.. me duele - dijo refiriendose a su pierna, unos hilos de sangre corrian hacia el suelo.

- puedes caminar?

- e-eto, pues...

Acto seguido la cargo en brazos y camino por el bosque hacia el templo.

- d-demo... no tienes que hacerlo, no me duele tanto.

- no, no te preocupes.

Ella se sonrojo y sonrio.

- h-hai..

Hinata, la chica menos digna segun su familia de llevar el nombre de la familia Hyuuga, acaba se ser aprobada por Itachi Uchiha, uno de los asesinos mas peligrosos de las cinco naciones, y aunque ella sabia que estar con el seria una traicion a su aldea, a su familia, en todo lo que creia que era la justicia y hacer el bien y no involucrarse con asesinos... en ese momento no le importaba, se sentia segura, querida y protegida en los brazos de aquel chico.

Un chico extraño.

Y lo peor

Un asesino miembro de akatsuki.

_Mi corazon,... late tan rapido..._- Hinata decia en lo recndito de su mente.

Itachi quien no sabia nada de esa chica, poco a poco descubria lo fasinaste que le resultaba, apesar de lo bella e inteligente que era, nunca se vanagloriaba ni nada parecido, si no todo lo contrario, tal vez era la chica mas sencilla y fasinate que habia conocido.

Poco a poco se empezaba a dar cuenta de que, cada vez mas, queria saber mas de la chica que tenia en sus brazos, cada vez mas queria protegerla de todas las adversidades que pudieran venir, cada ves mas queria saber que tenian en comun.

Cada vez mas, queria saber que tenian esos condenados ojos color perla, que cada ves que los miraba no podia dejar de tenerlos grabados en su mente, eran embrujantes.

_Embrujantes._- pensaba para si.- _Que rayos me estas haciendo Hinata hyuuga?_

* * *

Desesperacion

Angustia

Tristeza

Impaciencia

Enojo

Pesimismo

Muchas palabras aun no eran lo suficientes para llenar el hueco que sentia al ver ese maldito papel.

_" Por favor padre, por favor no be busques._

_Te demostrare que soy igual mo mas fuerte de lo que piensas._

_Te quiero padre_

_Pero por favor, dejame sola._

_Volvere._

_Hinata."_

Hiashi caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo de la gran mansion Hyuuga. Un chico de pelo largo y ojos blancos, estaba centado en el corredor, vieno a su tio ir y venir, con la carta en la mano.

- Hiashi-sama, no se preocupe.- decia Neji tratando de calmar un poco los animos.- ... si Hinata-sama dijo que regresaria, ella lo hara.

- p-pero, ya es de noche, y ella esta sola, quien sabe donde en el bosque.- decia tomandose la cabeza.

- si me permite, creo que esta desestimando a Hinata-sama.

El señor paro en seco y volteo a ver a Neji.

- durante estos años que he estado entrenando con ella, me he dado cuenta de que ya no es la misma Hinata, ella a cambiado mucho Hiashi-sama, se a vuelto sorprendentemente fuerte.

- lo se...

Neji se sorprendio ante la rapidez de la respuesta.

- entonces señor?- dijo el chico desconsertaado.

-....

Simplemente no supo que conestar.

Un tenso ambiente se sintio en el aire. Neji lo miro fijamente y comprendio de inmediato.

-... esta bien sentirse preocupado e indefenso de vez en cuando.- dijo Neji poniendo una sonrisa de comprension.

Hiashi abrio mas los ojos para que despues se sombreara su mirada.

- lo se... solo espero que este bien.

- lo esta señor, estoy seguro de eso.

Los dos miraron hacia la ventana viendo la noche y las estrellas.

* * *

- d-duele...

- no si te quedas quieta.

- d-demo!

- ya casi esta.

- ah!

- lo siento, lo intentare de nuevo esta bien?

- h-hai, pero ten mas cuidado.

- esta bien.

La fogata aluzaba la sombria sala, en donde Hinata estaba sentada, con las piernas extendidas, abrazaba una almohada y la pegaba contra su cara, ya que el solo hecho de ver que le doleria que la curaran, le ponia la piel de gallina.

Su pierna aun sangraba, Itachi de rodillas el el suelo, tenia un plato hondo cun agua, algodon, alcohol y una benda en el piso.

Remojo un pedazo de algodon en alcohol, y lo acerco a la herida.

- aqui voy de nuevo.

- h-hai!- dijo poniendo la lamohada en su cara.

Itachi sonrio levemente, si aglo empezaba a adorar de Hinata era su inocencia, y pureza.

En ese momento era de el, de nadie mas que de el.

Veia su silueta

Veia su pelo.

Veia sus piernas.

No lo peodia evitar, despues de todo, era un hombre.

Depronto su corazon, aquel que estaba marchito, oscuro e infeliz, resusito.

Toco su pecho, y el algodon se cayo al piso.

- ya?- pregunto la chica con la almohada aun en su cara.

Una mano quito lentamente la almohada del rostro de Hinata.

Ella abrio los ojos y miro directamente los ojos del Uchiha mayor. Un rosado intenso cubria sus mejillas. Los latidos del corazon se aceleraba mas y mas.

Cada vez el se acercaba mas y mas, como dos polos opuestos que se atraen, sin poder evitarlo.

Acaricio su mejilla, lentamente atrayendose mas a su boca.

El tiempo parecia detenerse, haciando los segundos cada vez mas insoportablemente pausados.

Un beso lento, prolongado, exitante cargo el ambiente de intriga y pasion, Hinata lo tomo de la mejilla, el se separo y beso su mano.

Ella cerro sus ojos, muy en lo profundo de su mente, esperaba ese momento desde siempre, pero con la diferencia de que no esperaba que Itachi Ichiha fuera quien la besaria.

Otro beso profundo, los labios al compas del otro, hacian que les faltara el aliento.

El cerro sus ojos, si alguno mas viera lo vulnerable que era en ese momento, seria presa facil, pero eso no le importaba, ahora ella era suya, suya y de nadie mas. Solo el la podia proteger, solo el la podia querer.

Solo el la podia amar

* * *

**Kawaii!!! me insipre mucho! me fasina esta pareja! los dos polos opuestos se atren sin poden evitarlo! n_**

**Muchas gracias Tony-oniisan! sin tus aportaciones no hubiera podido inspirarme! **

**Arigato!**

**Espero mas de sus reviews ok?!**

**Matta ne! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y escribirme sus opiniones! **


	4. Sayonara?

**Cap 4! UP bueno, la verdad tenia penzado hacel un lemon en este capi, demo, se me hizo muy pronto, ya que no todo sera miel sobre ojuelas, el drama comienzaaaaa.... jojojo .**

- Hablando

_- Flash Backs_

* * *

La situacion se acaloraba cada vez mas, mientras se besaban con pasion, la temperatura subia poco a poco. Sus manos recorrian cada centimetro de su torso, hasta bajar a sus largas piernas, lo que hacia que la chica no pudiera evitar sentirse avergonzada de estar en esa situacion.

Una fugaz fotografia mental paso por su mente.

_- Hinata! que te trae por aqui?- decia Naruto, quien por cierto no traia la camiseta puesta._

_- y-yo solo...q-queria decirte que... tu, tu siempre--_

_- quien es?- se oyo la otra voz al fondo_

_- a, Sakura-chan, es Hinata.- la chica salio y abrzo por detras a Naruto._

_- Hinata? hola!- dijo Sakura._

_- Sakura...-chan...- dijo Hinata._

_La pelirosa solo tenia puesta la chamara de Naruto la cual le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la media pierna._

_- y de que querias hablarme Hinata?_

_- ... e-eto.. no.. no es nada importante - ... ya no es importante... - pensaba para si misma mientras ponia en su boca la sonrisa mas fingida que en su vida pudo hacer.-...ah! mia la hora, tengo que irme, a-adios._

_Y sin mas salio corriendo hasta perderse en la noche, fue el dia que salio de la aldea._

Con los ojos vidriosos, la repiracion entrecortada, las lagrimas apunto de salir solo pudieron darle fuerza para pronunciar una palabra.

- I-Itachi...san..

- m?

Decia el chico mientras besaba el dulce cuello de la chica del pelo azulado. La miro a los ojos y vio su expresion de nerviosismo.

Se detuvo en seguida y noto sus mejillas sumamente sonrojadas.

- Que te pasa? Estas bien?

La chica no lograba articular palabra alguna. Itachi la miro con delicadeza, sus manos al frente de sui precho, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos de perla mirandolo fijamente con un poco de confusion. Es seguida noto que aun no estaba lista para nada en ese momento. Y la pregunta era, Estaba èl listo para ese tipo de sentimientos?

Estaba èl listo para estar con alguien?

Para estar con ella?

Y lo peor..

Cuando fue que Itachi Uchiha dejo de ser el lejendario asesino, el mas temido y aborrecido de las cinco naciones, cuando dejo se ser asi?, y luego estar asi con una chica que conocio apenas unos dias atras.

El se separo un poco y acaricio su cabeza para luego darle un beso en la frente. Se levanto y se dirigio hacia la cocina.

Hinata se quedo ahi en el sillon preguntandose si acaso se habia enojado con ella.

Lentamente se levanto y fue donde el.

- I-Itachi-san?

El chico volteo con un vaso se agua en la mano.

- g-gomen.. e-es solo que..- agacho su mirada, estaba muy apenada como para verlo a los ojos.

El chico de acerco a ella y levanto su menton.

- Hinata... jamas hare nada que tu no quieras, es una promesa...- le tomo de las manos.- ... no hasta que logre que me quieras igual que èl.

Ella abrio mas los ojos, una expresion de sorpresa se hizo evidente en su rostro, su corazon se acelero mas y una pequeña y dulce sonrisa se instalaba en su cara.

Era evidente que Itachi no sabia nada hacerca del chico que hacia que Hinata se detuviera ante el, demo, el solo ver su expresion, hacia ovbio que en el corazon de Hinata habia alguien mas, alguien mas robandole sus suspiros, sus pensamientos, su corazon.

Era algo que le irritaba al Uchiha, pero ese tipo de sentimientos no los podia tomar asi como asi,... los tenia que ganar.

_Itachi-san..._- decia para sus adentros, se llevo sus manos a su pecho.

El solo le dio una sonrisa de comprension.

- arigato...- decia sonriendo ella haciendo una reverencia. Subio las escaleras rumbo a su habitacion, pero de detubo a medio camino.- ...b-buenas.. noches Itachi-san.

- descanza Hinata.- la miraba con esos ojos negros penetranes, que hacia a Hinata perderse en ellos.

Un tono rojizo subio por sus mejillas y solo logro desviar su mirada y salir corriendo por las escaleras.

Itachi se quedo mirando por la centana segundos despues de que Hinata saliera.

Salio al y subio al tejado, puso sus brazos detras de su cabeza para mas comodidad, miro la luna por largas horas, pensando, en que seria de su hermano, que seria de akatsuki ahora que estaba "muerto"... que se supone que haria ahora que ya no representaba "peligro" para nadie.

Cerro sus ojos al recordar a su pequeño hermanito en su espalda, a su bella madre sonriendole tiernamente, y finalmente a su padre, siempre severo con el, pero siempre viendo por el, siempre orgulloso de el a sus adentros.

Si, es verdad, mato a su clan, demo... la verdadera razon no era para medir su hablilidades, habia algo mas turbio y sombrio. Todo por preteger a su pequeño hermano, a su aldea.

Un golpe de estado, un extermino, su hermano en peligro, si alguien les hacia daño jamas se lo perdonaria, a si que simplemente lo hiso el, para que quedara grabado en su mente que para salvar a Sauske y a la aldea, tuvo que exterminar su propio clan. Tuvo que salvarlos de Madara uchiha.

La culpa, la rabia, la tristeza, la furia e impotencia, todas las tenia guardadas en su ensombresido corazon, que cada dia lo iba consumiendo cada vez mas.

Demo....

Una pequeña luz al final, un rayito de epseranza aluzaba un pequeño espacio, renacia lentamente ese pequeño sentimiento que habia dejado en el pasado hacia tanto tiempo. Y se producia cada vez que veia esos hermosos ojos del color de la luna. Hinata le hacia sentir eso.

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

Suspiro profuendamente mentras se deslizaba hacia el piso, recargada en la puerta, preguntandose como fue que termino en los brazos del Uchiha, respirando su aliento, sintiendo sus labios - toco su boca, aun estaba la escencia de èl - y aun con el calor se su cuerpo impregnado en ella, no podia evitar que sus mejillas se ruborizaran. Su respiracion se aceleraba cada vez que recordaba aquellos ojos negros azabache mirandola tan cerca de su persona.

_- que... que es lo que estoy haciendo? Porque me siento asi cada vez que estoy con el?-_ ponia sus manos en su pecho,-_... mi corazon late cada vesz mas rapido. El me hace sentir cosas que... crei que podia llegar a sentit por Natuto-kun, demo... Porque son mas fuertes? _

_Porque son mas fuertes estos sentimientos?_

_Porque llegue a pensar que Naruto-kun...._

_..._

_No_

_De alguna forma siempre lo supe, siempre supe que habia algo mas que amistad entre Sakura-chan y Naruto-kun._

_Demo... siermpre fui tan vergonzosa y timida que fue demasiado tarde. Siempre he amado a Naruto-kun..._

_Y ahora que aparece Itachi-san... porque es tan diferente y a la vez tan similar?_

_Estoy confundida..._

_Naruto-kun... Itachi-san..._

Su mirada era mas sombria de lo normal, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, al no saber que hacer, no que sentir, si Impotencia al no poder olvidarse de Naruto, si ella sabia muy bien que el siempre habia sentido algo por Sakura...Culpa al dejarse besar por Itachi Uchiha, y no hacer nada al respecto, porque igual ella, no le desagradaba del todo... Pecado al sentirse unan traidora hacia su aldea, hacia su padre, hacia todas las personas que conocia y que la querian tanto, ahora como los veria a la cara, como volveria a ver a Sasuke Uchiha y no decirle nada. Simplemente no podria esconder el caos que se generaria en ella.

-_Q-que... es lo que debo hacer?- _se abrazaba a si misma al no poder decidir.

Sabia que estar con Itachi Uchiha estaba mal, todos le decian eso, demo... al estar unos dias con el, algo cambio, sentia un poco mas calido en su corazon, algo del corazon que se hizo mil pedasos al ver a Naruto con Sakura, se arreglo al estar con Itachi, con ese solo beso, con esa sola caricia, solo con eso fue suficiente.

Pero si queria volver a la normalidad, tenia que... marcharse, tenia que volver a su aldea, con su padre, su familia, sus amigos, con su gente.

Era su dever.... no?

** O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**

La mañana nublada y fria, se veia venir un mal presagio ante el ambiente del bosuque tan taciturno y callado.

Hinata bajaba de las escaleras rapidamente hacia la salida, demo al abrir la puerta, una voz ronca la hizo parar en seco.

- no pienzas escapar asi como asi....- dijo el con tono serio.- ... verdad?

- I-Itachi.... san..

El azabache la miraba detenidamente con los brazos cruzados, a un lado de ella, recargado en la pared.

Un incomodo silencio se hiso presente.

La chica se sonrojo y miro hacia el piso de nuevo.

- G-gonmen... Itachi-san...

- te marchas?

- h-hai..

- ... -

- go-gomen..nasai..- decia con los ojos vidriosos al ver la mirada de desconcierto departe del chico.

- no te detendre Hinata, pero si me necesitas..--

- NOO! no Itachi-san! no digas nada... onegai...- se tiro en sus brazos en un fugaz abrazo, peo pudo sentir que su camisa se mojaba por las lagrimas de ella. Y asi como asi... se fue.

La miro correr hacia el bosque, queria alcanzarla y decirle una infinidad de cosas, pero... no pudo, sabia que ella pertenecia a su aldea, a su gente, y sobretodo, tal vez su corazon aun le pertenecia a ese maldito que la hacia dudar.

Despues de todo, Que le podia ofrecer el? Comodidades? Estabilidad? Todo lo que ella conocia, su gran casa, su paz interior, sus amigos, su familia, ella estaba muy ligada a todo eso y el solo era un pobre bandalo, sobreviviendo dia con dia, en el anonimato, esa no era vida para una chica como Hinata.

- sayonara.... Hinata.

Dijo desde las ascaleras

Luego empezo a llover.

* * *

**K tristee.....**

**Demo! todo estara bien! se los prometoo! n.n Ne??**

**Dejen sus reviewss ok?**

**Arigatoo Oni-san!!**

**Matta ne! **


	5. Aclarando Sentimientos

Cap.5

_- "Flashbakcs" & Pensamientos_

- Hablando

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia caian por su menton mesclandose con las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, miraba hacia arriba al ver el entorno grisaseo a su alrededor, el cielo perdia su color, las nubes cubrian el sol, el viento volaba las hojas y el frio se hacia mas fuerte.

Sentia que su corazon se desquebrajaba poco a poco, al recordar a Itachi, viendola alejarse a lo lejos. No podia mirar atras, no debia mirar atras, porque cada vez que miraba a quellos ojos negros azabache, vieldola triste y confundidamente, algo en su interior le diria que se detubiera, que regresara.

- _I... tachi... san..._

Pesnsaba para si mientras bajaba la velocidad, y ensombresia su mirada.

_- Gomen... Itachi-san, d-demo... es mi dever... no? Tengo que alejarme de Uchiha Itachi..._- pensaba mientras una lagrima caia por su mejilla...-_ ...por el bien de.. mi familia y de la aldea... no es asi?_

Paro en seco, dejandose mojar por la lluvia.

_.... no es asi?..._

_"- G-gonmen... Itachi-san..._

_- te marchas?_

_- h-hai.._

_- ... -_

_- go-gomen..nasai..- decia con los ojos vidriosos al ver la mirada de desconcierto departe del chico._

_- no te detendre Hinata, pero si me necesitas..--_

_- NOO! no Itachi-san! no digas nada... onegai...- se tiro en sus brazos en un fugaz abrazo, peo pudo sentir que su camisa se mojaba por las lagrimas de ella. Y asi como asi... se fue."_

Miro de nuevo hacia el cielo grisaseo, recordando el beso y tocando sus labios.

Sacudio su cabeza paea despejar sus pensamientos, despues de todo no devia pensar en Uchiha Itachi, era considerada una traicion, el estar con un asesino de su nivel. Demo... el chico que conocio dias atras no era el mismo asesino sangriento y sin corazon que todos le decian, que paso con Itachi entonces?

Que fue de el exterminador del Clan Uchiha?

Porque cambio?.... o es que jamas cambio?

No lo sabia, demo, si de algo estaba segura era de que el ya no era como toda la gente decia.

Minutos despues suguio su camino hacia la ladea

En un poco menos de una hora corriendo por el bosque pudo divisar la gran puerta principal de Konoha.

- bueno... he llegado.- dijo con pesades.

Canimaba lentamente, porque de alguna forma aun no queria llegar, aun no queria ver a su padre, su familia, ver a los aldeanos, a la hokage, y sobretodo, ver a Naruto y Sakura juntos, jactandose de su amor, mientras ella, aun seguia doliendose, al ver a quien fue el amor de su vida estar con la mujer que el en realidad siempre amo, demo, al ver lo feliz que era Naruto, sus sentimientos cambiaban aunque fuera un poco, sentia su felicidad, y eso le dada alegria a ella.

_- "Si Naruto-kun es feliz, yo tambien lo soy"_

Despues puso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- hai... estare bien.

Con paso firme entro y camino por las calles y callejones de la aldea para llegar a su casa.

Abrio una puerta para entrar a un gran patio, donde pudo divisar a Neji barriendo las hojas del otoño.

El chico levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su prima.

- H-Hinata...sama..

- ohayo... onisan.- dijo la chica sonriendo

Neji dejo la escoba en el suelo y se aproximo a ella, la abrazo tiernamente y beso su frente.

- estabamos muy preocupados por usted Hinata-sama...

- g-gomen..- dijo con la mirada gacha.

El sonrio dulcemente y levanto su frente con el dedo.

-....d-duele oni-san!- dijo haciendo un puchero y sobandose la frente.

- demo... siempre supe que regresarias a salvo, porque se que eres muy fuerte Hinata-sama.

La chica sonrio ampliamente y abrazo a su primo.

- arigato Onisan!

- vamos, tu padre te a estado esperando.

- h-hai.

Entraron a la casa, recorrieron los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala donde oraban.

Corrio la puerta y ahi estaba su padre sentado orando, a su lado la foto de su madre.

- p-padre...- dijo ella.

El abrio los ojos y volteo, la vio ahi parada dretas demel, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- H-Hinata... Hinata!

Se levanto y la abrazo.

- Todos hemos estado muy preocupados Hinata!.... En que estabas pensando en irte asi nada mas?! No sabes que es muy peligroso alla afuera?! Podrian matarte! Jamas vuelvas a hacer eso!- dijo zarandeandola un poco como todo padre preocupado, como cuando pierde de vista a su pequeña de 5 años en un festival concurrido.

- su-sumimasen! - dijo ella haciendo una reverencia

El hizo silencio un momento y la miro fijamente.

- ...demo... estas asalvo, y eso es lo que mas agradesco al cielo.

- padre..- ella lo abrazo y derramo una lagirma, demo, esta vez no era de tristesa ni marginacion, esta vez se sentia querida por su padre.

Neji veia sonriendo la escena desde lejos.

Ya caida la noche, todos los Hyuuga celebraban en una gran cena el regreso de la proxima heredera del clan. La relacion entre en souke y el bouke habia mejorado mucho, las cosas ya no estaban tan tensas como al principio.

- Hinata-sama, cuentenos como fue su experiencia estando sola en el bosque...- dijo una mujer en la mesa.

- si Hinata-sama como estubo su entrenamiento?.- dijo otro anciano.

Ella abrio mas los ojos y puso su taza de te en la mesa.

- b-bueno... yo...- dudaba al hablar, un halo de tristeza rodeo su mirada por un momento al recordar su amarga despedida de Itachi.- ... e-estubo bien.

- que bien, tienes que darnos una muestra de su fortaleza.- dijo otra anciana al fonde de la mesa.

- h-hai.... - dijo la chica mirando su tasa de te.

Neji percibio de inmediato la tristesa de Hinata en su mirada, la miro detenidamente intentando entender el porque.

_Hinata-sama.... _

_Que fue lo que paso?_

_Que fue lo que paso en el bosque?_

Pensaba para si.

Todos hablaban en la mesa, todos charlaban entre si, menos Hinata, quien miraba perdidamente por la ventana. Hasta que oyo a alguien hablarle.

- Hinata.

- h-hai?- dijo ella saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- que te pasa?- le pregunto su padre.

- ah... n-nada, es solo que... estoy cansada. Me retiro.- se levanto, hiso una reverencia y subio a su habitacion.

Entro a su cuarto, y se tiro en la cama.

Recordo la noche del beso.

_- Itachi-san...._

Puso el brazo sobre su frente tapandose la cara.

Unos toques en la puerta la sacaron nuevamente de sus pesamientos.

- quien?

- soy yo Hinata-sama.

- adelante onisan.

Abri la puerta y la cerro enseguida, fue hasta la cana y se sento a su lado.

- que fue lo que paso aya Hinata?

- eh?.... e-eto... n-nada..

- Hinata, ay pocas cosas invisibles a nuestro byakungan, puedo ver en tu triste mirada que algo te inquieta, y no estas agusto.

_- Neji-niisan..._

- n-no... en verdad... no es n-nada...- sus ojos se ponian vidriosos, no era nada buena para las mentiras.

- Hinata, tu no sabes mentir, eres mas trasnparente que el agua.

Los ojos de la chica se sombrearon y una lagrima mojo las sabanas.

Ella miro hacia la ventana y logro articulas pocas palabras.

- ... conoci a alguien.... demo.. tambien lo perdi al regresar, y no se si hago bien en dudar... de mi deber como "lider del clan"- dijo haciando comillas el el aire.

- y estas enamorada de ese alguien?

- ... y-yo... si, lo amo..- dijo la chica sonrojada.

- entonces que esperas?- dijo su primo.

_Amo a Itachi Uchiha....._

_Lo amo._

**Gracias por sus reviews! hontoni Arigato!!!**

**Nos leemos despues! **

**Hasta el proximo capi, ne?**

**Bye-bye! **


	6. Ningun sayonara

Cap.6

- Hablando.....

_- "Flash Backs" & Pensamientos..._

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO 6:

- "entonces que esperas?..."

- c-como que que espero.... oni-san..- articulo Hinata sin poder entender del todo.

Una helada brisa entro por la ventana, revolviendo los lacios cabellos de la chica, anunciando que el invierno se avecinaba.

- tu... amas a esa persona, no?

Y tapo su espalda con una cobija.

- h-hai... d-demo, no podemos estar juntos.- dijo cabizbaja.

- y eso porque?

- somos de mundos muy diferentes, mi padre no lo aprobaria.

- Hinata... ay veces en las que tienes que luchar por lo que quieres con el corazon, ay veces que tus sueños se vuelven tan importantes, que tus "obligaciones" pasan a segundo plano. Y aunque sea tu propio padre quien te diga que no pudes, que no debes, que tu perteneces aqui... muy por dentro tu sabes que no es asi...

Miro hacia la ventana sonriendo, definitivamente ya no era el mismo Neji de hacia mucho, el ahora tenia la oportunidad de poner las cosas en su lugar de nuevo, en recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con la unica que desde niña siempre quiso mucho.

- o-onii-san... - dijo ella mirandolo, y luego sonrrio.

El seco su mejilla, y puso una mano en su babeza.

- No confundas lo correcto con lo importante...

Luego salio no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa y buenas noches a su querida prima.

_- arigato... oni-san.. _

Desde hacia mucho tiempo, no se sentia tan cercana con su primo neji, como en ese momento, nadia de su clan, nisiquiera su padre o su hermana la entendia tan bien como el lo hacia, ella sentia que el deveria ser el proximo lider del clan Hyuuga.

A la mañana siguiente desperto, habia dormido como no lo habia hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, muy agusto y en una cama suave, recordaba la vieja cama en la que dormia en el templo, era algo incomoda y hacia frio..

Pero, por alguna razon... deceaba estar en esa cama mas que en ningun otro lado, estar ahi mas que en ningun otro lugar, y estar con el en este momento, que despertar sola todas las mañanas...

Se levanto apesadumbrada y bajo las escaleras.

- Konichiwa..

- Konichiwa Hinata-sama - dijo Neji respetuosamente.

- oni-san, ya te dije que no me llames asi, me haces sentir como una anciana,- dijo ella sonriendo

- h-hai, nee-chan.- Neji articulo con dificultad.

Minutos despues desayunaron.

Se levano despues y salio a caminar.

* * *

Un plato roto en el suelo, esa era la señal, Itachi veia con dificultad dede hacia mucho tiempo, desde la pelea con su hermano, gasto mucho su Amateasu, y por consiguiente su vista.

- ... chikushō ... (maldicion.)

El templo estaba frio, solitario, y triste, mas de lo que esperaba, desde que ella ya no estaba mas en su vida, todo iba sin rumbo.

Hasta su salud habia empeorado, solo permanecia recostado en el sillon, la chimenea estaba apagada, y el viento de invierno se acrecentaba cada dia que pasaba, solo comia para sobrevivir, pero ese dia fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Caminaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina, todo estaba oscuro y frio, iba a dejar el plato, pero fallo su sentido de la percepcion, y en vez de dejarlo en la mesa callo esptrepitosamente, haciendose mil pedasos.

Su borrosa vision ya era incontenible, su ceguera a causa del Amaterasu era inevitable.

Y ahora se habia quedado sin ella tambien, Hinata era la poca luz en la oscura vida de Itachi Uchiha, despues de perder casi todas sus fuerzas en la batalla contra su hermano, y gastar su vision...

Estaba muriendo lentamente, sin fuerza, sin esperanza, y ahora sin ella..

_- ... Hinata..._

* * *

- Hinata-samaa!!!

- onee-chan!

Unos niños jugaban a la pelota, y al ver a Hinata patearon el balon hacia una barda.

- Hola chicos

- hacia mucho tiempo que no te veiamos onee-chan!

- lo se, ahora trere se pelota, esta bien?

- hai! Arigato!

La chica subio la varda y llego al otro lado.

En efecto la pelota estaba en un gran patio.

Tomo la pelota y cuando se retiraba, vio algo que la dejo helada.

El emblema Uchiha.

Por alguna razon habia llegado hasta los dominios olvidados del Clan.

- onee-chan!

- estas bien?

- Hai! - y avento la pelota hacia los niños, que se fueron minutos despues.

Ella entro lentamente, el pasto estaba demaciado descuidado.

La pintura de las paredes estaba desgastada y quebradiza,

Todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto por povo y escombros.

Y una cinta amarilla impedia el paso, "prohibido el paso" decia.

Demo... ella entro, solo para ver un lugar lugubre, y oscuro, recorrio casi toda la casa, hasta llegar al doyo, y efectivamente, la silueta dibujada de los cuerpos de los Uchiha estaban ahi todavia, una tristesa se apodero de ella. Salio de ahi hasa llegar a la calle nuevamente.

Su corazon latia fuertemente.

Aun no podia creer que Itachi fuera capaz de matar a su familia.

Camino nuevamente en direccion hacia la hokage, cuando de nuevo oyo unas voces, provenientes de una tienda.

-... si he oido de esa enfermedad, la llaman "la maldicion de los hermanos"....- Hinata paro en seco y simulo estar viendo verduras, como cualquier compradora.

- ... y es tan devastadora que te consume lentamente, empesando por la ceguera...

- y "la maldicion de los hermanos" es de "esos" hermanos?

- si... usando demasiado el Sharingan...

- posiblemente Itachi Uchiha ya este muerto... ese criminal..

Solo cayeron al suelo un monton de papas, Hinata corrio hacia el edificio de la hokage.

_- Itachi-san.... Itachi-san... sera cierto? esa enfermedad? estara bien Itachi-san?_

Subio las escaleras muy depirsa y paro en seco frente a la puerta.

Una mujer de cabello oscuro y corto pasaba por ahi.

- Hinata-chan? Que alegria que estes aqui.

- a-a.. hola Shizune-san.

- como estas?

- bien, gracias.- dijo sonriendo.

- vienes con Tsunade-sama?

- Hai...

- bien, pasa.

Abrio la puerta por ella y entro.

- Ts-Tsunade-sama?

- Hola Hinata... como has estado?

- b-bien, gracias.

Las dos guardaron silkencio por unos segundos.

- e-eto... y-yo, queria preguntarle algo..

- si?

- q-que es exactamente, "la maldicoon de los hermanos"?

Tsunade se extraño y la miro desconsertada

- porque quieres saber eso?

- ah.. no es nada en realidad, solo oi por accidente una conversacion entre dos ancianas, y mencionaron esa, amm, enfermedad?..

- bueno, solo se que el poseedor de un "sharingan ambicioso" pierde su vista al desgastarlo tanto en ataques, su cuerpo pierde chackra permanentemente, hasta finalmente acabar con su vida lentamente.

- "sharingan ambicioso"?

- si, es aquella persona que usa el haringan sin importale los riesgos de este, y que al ir perdiendo su fuesza, solo se sobrevive con los ojos de otro miembro del clan con los mismos sharingan, aunque solo es un rumor. No creo que alguien tan despiadado pueda sacarle los ojos a otro miembro se su propia familia.

_- entonces, Itachi-san... note que sus ojos estaban muy opacos, lo mas probrable es que no le quede miucho tiempo... Itachi-san!... _

- Tsunade-sama... ay alguna cura?

- no que yo sepa, pero... porque tanto interes?- dijo extrañada.

- ahh... no, no es nada, simple curiosidad, - dijo sonrriendo.- ... pero cambiando de tema, quisiera aprender mas ninjutsus medicos Tsunade-sama.

- mas ninjutsus?

- hai.

- ... pues, en las gabetas de aquel rincon..- le dio unas llaves - ... abre la de abajo, y ahi esta un papiro con algunos jutsus medicos que podrias practicar.

- arigato!

Tomo los papiros y salio corriendo.

_Solo espera Itachi-san.... encontrare la cura, porque no quiero que mueras... _

_No quiero que mueras.... _

_No quiero..._

_No quiero perder a la persona mas importante para mi..._

**Konichiwaaa!!!! aki les dejo otra aportacion, y perdon o hacerlo tan cortito, demo, mi pobre y exprimido cerebro ya no me dio para mas, ademas el trabajo me chupa como pasita jaja, y poes nos vemos hasta el proximo capi, prometo hacerlo mas iinteresante.**

**Esta historia esta dedicada a la memoria de Itachi, U.U (estoy obsesionada con su muerte...) jaja pero bueno, era de esperarse, en fin...**

**R.I.P. Itachi-san! **

**Mattane!!!!! **

**Y arigato onii-san!**


	7. Encuentros y Despedidas

Cap. 7

- Hablando

-_ "Flash backs" y pensamientos_

* * *

_No se cuanto a pasado, ya no tengo la mas remota nocion del tiempo..._

_Dias... tal vez semanas desde que ella se fue, no lo se, demo..._

_Si esta es la forma en que debo terminar... solo quiero descanzar de todo lo que me rodea,..._

_Sasuke, hermano..._

_Jamas quise que lo supieras, jamas tuve el valor para lastimarte._

_Jamas quise que me odiaras como lo haces, pero si esa el la unica manera... el morir como un criminal y traidor.. lo aceptare._

_Incluso el morir sin que ella este a mi lado, tambien lo aceptare... _

_Morir..._

_Morir no es ilogico, lo ilogico seria morir sin una meta,_

_Mi meta ya esta consumada, Sasuke cumplio con su palabra. Es mas fuerte ahora._

Miro hacia el humo de la extinta llama de la chimenea, recordando con melancolia toda su vida, tenia el tiempo necesario... su vida pasaba frente a el lentamente.

*

" - Mira hermano! mira lo que puedo hacer!!!

- que es Sasuke?

- solo quedate ahi!

El pequeño Sasuke corrio hasta esconderse detras de las rocas, Itachi tomo asiento bajo un arbol.

Por unos minutos no se oyo nada, solo el pasar del viento y las hojas caer.

- Sasuke?

- ...

- Sasuke?- se levanto Itachi un poco preocupado.

Fue hasta donde su hermano menor y vio un pequeño cuerpo tirado.

Se extraño un poco, conforme meditaba la situacion, le toco la cabeza lentamente, y desaparecio en una nube de humo. Era un clon de sombras.

El verdadero estaba detras de el.

- Boooo! - grito detras de su hermano mayor.

- ah.... Sasuke, me asustaste!

- lo viste! lo viste oni-san!!!

- si... impresionante!

El chico se sonrojo un poco, sin duda el tener el tiempo de su hermano era algo que le daba mucha alegria, y el tener su aprovacion le llenaba su corazon de felicidad.

- ahora ya puedo ser como tu!

- ... si... - bajo la mirada.

- eh... que te pasa oni-san?

- n-nada.

- ya se! cargame!

Itachi sonrio un poco mientras se ponia en cuclillas para cargar a su qerido hermanito.

De camino a casa noto que Sasuke se quedo profundamente dormido. Pero valvuceaba algo entre sueños.

- onii-san...

- ...

- te... queiro.... - decia entre ronquidos.

_- y yo a ti Sasuke.... "_

*

- Gomen Sasuke... pero ya no habra una proxima vez...

Dijo Itachi para despues cerrar lentamente los ojos, estaba demasiado cansado para siquiera abrir los ojos.

Ya no quedaba nada, ya no quedaba una razon por la cual luchar,

Ni una familia, ni un hermano...

Ni ella tampoco.

- Hinata...

Una solitaria lagrima caia por su mejilla.

La noche cayo derrepente en Konoha.

Hinata estaba en su habitacion, todo estaba en penumbras y solo la ventana estaba abierta.

Se estaba preparando para salir de nuevo, para esta vez ya no regresar.

Esta vez... pensaria en ella, en su felicidad.

- gomen padre...

Dijo ella para despues saltar por la ventana.

Corrio por el patio hasta la puerta mientras recordaba las palabras de su primo.

_" No confundas lo correcto con lo importante"_

Doblo una esquina hasta ver a alguien recargado en una pared.

- No crei que te tomarias tanto en reaccionar...

- Neji... nii-san.

El la miro y por su atuendo le indicaba que ya no la veria mas.

- asi que te ibas sin despedirte?

- c-crei que dormias... gomen..

El chico se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

- jamas crei que alguien pudiera merecerte, demo... si lo amas tanto como para hacer lo que haces... me siento feliz por ti.

- Neji... arigato!

Se quedaron asi por un momento.

- ahora vete, antes que Hiashi despierte.

- mi padre...dile que lo amo y que no se preocupe...

- yo se como lidear con el, no te preocupes.

- sayonara, onii-san.

- sayonara.

Retrocedio unos pasos y salto para perderse en la noche.

Neji se quedo ahi viendo como desaparecia, tal vez no la veria de nuevo, tal vez jamas tendria noticias de ella, pero de algo estaba seguro, ella estaria bien, porque ahora era una kunoichi completa, una jounin, que ya no necesitaba que la protegieran mas, ella ya no era una chica debil ni asustadiza.

- mucha suerte Hinata-sama.

Camino de vuelta hacia la mancion Hyuuga. Ya estaba amaneciendo.

Entro por la puerta, subio las escaleras, y estaba por entrar a su cuarto.

- Donde estabas?- pregunto Hiashi.

- ... Hiashi-sama, me asusto... solo sali a caminar.

- y Hinata?

- ...

- No esta en su cuarto.

El abrio su puerta y en en piso habia una carta, Hinata la habia deslizado bajo la puerta. La tomo y la abrio.

Conforme la leyo, puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

- es de ella?- pregunto Hiashi.

- hai..- se la dio.

_"Gomen Neji-niisan...._

_Demo, tengo que irme urgentemente, porque tengo a alguien que me necesita en estos momentos, alguin demaciado importante para mi, es de vida o muetre, no puedo decirte de queion se trata, espero que lo entiendas, todos estos años de trabajo y entrenamiento contigo, me han preparado para no temerle a nada, jamas, hoy no tengo miedo y no velvere a esacapar de mi felicidad, gracias querido primo, gracias por estos 4 años de vovler a ser como eramos antes, tan unidos y gracias por tus consejos._

_Padre.... gomenasai... se que esperabas que fuera la proxima lider del clan Hyuuga, pero, no podre, porque me voi, y tal vez ya no vuelva, no se si soy egoista, traidora, mala hija, demo, hoy pondre mi felicidad delante de todas mis obligaciones y mis deberes. Por favor, Neji tiene mucho mas potencial para liderar el clan en un futuro, como tu hija y la "proxima lider" debe ser el quien los guie y proteja. Te quiero padre, muchisimo, asi que no te preocupes, estare bien, estare con la persona que amo, el me protegera y sere feliz, por favor no me busques. _

_Hinata."_

- Hi...Hinata...- bajo su mirada y una lagrima cayo.- ...debo ir tras ella...

- no! - lo tomo del brazo.

- por que?! por que?!

- porque yo si confio en ella, y si Hinata nos dice que no la sigamos, que estara bien.... entonces asi sera.

- .....

- Hinata ahora sera feliz, lo se, ella decidio irse tras esa persona importante para ella. Hiashi-sama.... ella ya no es una niña.

- ... lo se, es solo que, la extrañare.

- yo tambien.

Se quedaron los dos en la oscuridad del pasillo.

De vuelta en el bosque, la chica saltaba entre ramas apresurandose a llegar a donde Itachi.

Rezando por no perderlo.

_Itachi-san.... Itachi-san! Esperame._

Un solitario y misterioso chico, de unos 19 años de edad, caminaba deambulante y erroneamente, se agarraba de cada arbol por el que pasaba, torpemente y sangrando, ahora estaba solo, no sabia donde acabaria, no sabia si pasaria de esa noche, ahora que su hermano mayor haboia muerto, y su venganza se habia completado, ya nada parecia tener sentido, era demaciado tarde como para decirle a su hermano que... lo sentia.

Todos los años de odio y rencor, ahora no parecia tener sentido, se sentia como un idiota, al ver la sonrisa de su hermano, hasta el ultimo momento lo protegio, engañandolo...

_" Lo siento Sasuke... pero no habra una proxima vez"_

Esas palabras le retumbaban en su cabeza cada minuto, y su corazon se estremecia a cada momento.

- Hermano....

Dijo moribundo.

Luego cerro los ojos..

*

*

*

*

*

*

_Sasuke...._

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_* _

_Sasuke!_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

Abrio lentamente sus ojos, al oir una voz femenina llamandolo..

- Sasuke-kun!!!

- .... Hi.. Hinata... Hyuuga?

Trato de levantarse, pero no pudo.

- no te muevas, tus heridas se estan sanado poco apoco.

- q-que... haces aqui?

- ... yo.. estoy rn una mision.

- ....- solo cerro los ojos desacanzando.

- tu que haces aqui?

- nada... ya no puedo hacer nada por nadie, mate a mi hermano.... abandone a mis amigos, (Naruto y Sakura) y soy el mas peligroso de las cinco naciones, ay una fuerte suma de dienro por mi cabeza, incluyendo konoha...

- Sasuke-kun...

- ya no queda nada... nada por que luchar, mi hermano... jamas imagine que todo seria una mentira, el mismo se condeno para protegerme... soy de lo peor...

Hinata al ver su sufrimiento, se conmovio tanto, que no sabia si decirle que su hermano vivia, o si dejarlo ahi... como fuera no podia abandonarlos a ambos.

- vamos Sasuke-sun... tengo algo que mostraste.

Como pudo se levanto y caminaron por el bosque, por suerte el templo Hyuugano estaba tan lejos.

Despues de caminar un rato, divisaron el templo.

- que es este lugar?

- es.. el templo Hyuuga.

- que hacemos aqui?

- ... ya lo veras.

Abrio la puerta lentamente, todo estaba a oscuras, frio, parecia desolado.

Unos pies al lado de la chimenea indicaban que habia alguien.

Caminaron mas adentro, solo para descubrir de quen se trataba.

Al ver a su hermano, Sasuke cayo de rodillas.

- I-Itachi....

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- I... tachi...

Hinata en seguida se arrodillo frente a el y comenzo con su curacion.

- Itachi-san.. resiste por favor.

Sasuke aun incredulo, estiro su mano, intentando tocarlo...

- Hermano... estas.. vivo?

Al no obtener respuesta, agacho su mirada y una lagrima de culpa cayo al suelo.

*

*

*

*

*

- Sasuke....

El aludido abrio los ojos exhaltado... al oir el llamado de su hermano..

* * *

Haaaa... al fin! gomen porla tardanza! pero no habia podido escribir! hasta oi! boeno, este es un pequeño hoomenaje hacia los hermanos Uchiha, el tan esperado encuentro y reconciliacion, mas adelante claro, n.n

El trabajo me a tenido sumergida jeje, ademas de la falta de inspiracion y tiempo, bueno, espero sus reviews!!!!!

Gracias y Feliz cumpleaños Gaara-samaaa!!!! 19 de enero.

Bye byee!!!!


	8. Te amo

Cap. 8 y finaal! Kyaa!

Gracias por sus reviews! y espero k les aya gustado, ne?

* * *

La mirada de Sauske se ilumino como por arte de magia, el ver a su hermano llamandole.

Tomo la mano de Itachi y este la sujeto con fuerza.

- ... Sasuke... se supone que no fuera asi...

El aludido se exalto un poco.

- se supone que no devias... saberlo..

- hermano...

- Itachi-san... no te muevas por favor.

El mayor volteo y vio la cara de Hinata, una sonrisa se poso en su rostro y acaricio su mejilla.

- Hinata... estas aqui.

- hai..- puso su mano en la de el y se sonrojo.

- lastima que no pueda ver tus hermosos ojos como yo quisiera.

- si podras..

Itachi y Sasuke la miraron fijamente.

- Itachi-san... he encontrado la manera de salvarte...

- que es lo que dices Hinata?- dijo Sasuke.

- tengo la cura para la ceguera del Sharingan.

- la cura?...

- hai, de ese modo, tu ceguera podra revertirse, y podre sanar tur organos, volveras a ser el mismo Itachi-san.

- eso se oye muy bien.- dijo Itachi intentando levantarse e ir al sillon.

Sasuke lo ayudo de inmedito.

Hinata prendio fuego en la chimenea, y encendio la luz.

La vida como cuando conocio a Hinata por primera vez le volvio a la cabeza. Y ahora tambien tenia a su hermano de vuelta. Podria decirse que ahora era feliz, pero un tono de preocupacion en Hinata lo saco de sus pensares.

- Itachi-san, ay algo mas....

- ... - los hermanos guardaron silencio atentos.

- para salvarte... devo erradicar la causa de tu enfermedad.

- es decir...- dijo Sasuke sin entender del todo.

- mi justsu solo te curara si estas dispuesto a deshacerte de tu Sharingan.

Itachi y Sasuke se exhatlaron y miraron fijamente a Hinata.

- pero eso queire dedir que...

- que devo elegir. - dijo Itachi sin inmutarse.

- h-hai..

- elegir entre el Sharingan, el legado que ha tenido nuestra familia hace muchas generaciones, pero que fue corrompido por el poder y la ambicion, obligandome a vivir de una forma injusta.... y obligando a mi pequeño hermano a odiarme y matarme.. por supuesto que no queiro tener esta maldicion en mis ojos, o almenos, en lo que me queda de vida.

- Si ese es el caso.. yo tambien quiero--

- no Sasuke... tu eres el ultimo de los Uchiha, tienes que rehacer el clan y liderarlo bien. Tienes que hacerlo por mi.

- esta bien..- dijo Sasuke.

- ademas, - tomo la mano de Hinata.- ... quiero volver a ver el rostro de la mujer que amo.

Hinata se sonrojo al mismo tiempo que sonrio, oirlo decir eso, la hacia inmensamente feliz, porque, a que mas habia regresado?

Apreto su mano.

- la mujer que amas.... eso.. me hace muy feliz...

- comenzamos?- dijo Itachi

- hai!

Preparo el piso de la sala, puso una manta blanca, unas velas y algunos sellos alrededor de itachi quien estaba en el centro.

Concentro su chacra e hizo algunas señas de manos.

Despues de unos segundos un chacra verde emanaba de las manos de la chica, y las dirigio hacia los ojos cerrados de el. Pronuncio algunas palabras, como conjuros, y un resplandor verde aparecio.

Despues de una pequeña queja de Itachi, jalo un halo de chakra con sus dedos indices hacia afuera, como sacando literalemente el sharingan de Itachi, lo sello en un pergamino, y lo enrollo, luego sano los organos del Uchiha.

Lentamente la agonia del chico se fue, sentia como una luz frente de el, calida y llena de esperanza lo revivia poco a poco.

- no abras los ojos todavia Itachi-san, tus ojos puede que se lastimen por la reciente extraccion del sharingan.

Le decia mentras le ponia una benda.

- d-descansa por favor..- luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- si Hinata.

Puso una manta sobre el, y se quedo dormido enseguida.

- S-sasuke-kun...

El chico no dejaba de mirar a su hermano, recordaba su feliz infancia, cuando salian a entrenar, y pasar tiempo juntos, ahora se sentia estupido, por odiar se esa forma a su hermano, indignado, por todo lo que konoha oculto, y triste, al pensar que tal vez nunca jamas veria de nuevo a su hermano.

Pero, nunca digas nunca...

Ahora lo tenia frente a frente, ahora las cosas cambiarian, y por fin su corazon y conciencia estarian en paz.

- S-saskue... kun.

- oh, gomen...

- et-to... supongo que, tu tambien estas cansado... y tienes hambre.

- simpre tan gentil Hinata... gracias.

La chica sonrio y se dirigo hacia la cocina.

El se quedo sentado frente al fuego, atras de su hermano mayor quien "dormia."

Pensativo y callado como siempre, miro a Itachi, luego se volvio al fuego.

- como has crecido Sasuke..

- ...!! - solo voleto un poco exhaltado.

- apenas si recuerdo cuando ivamos a entrenar juntos, recuardas?

- si, ponia cualquier pretexto para que me cargaras en tu espalda.

- creo que no podre hacer eso mas, o si no sera mi espalda la que se quebrara.

Los uchiha rieron un poco.

- demo... - dijo itachi haciendo un interbalo.- ... me gustaria poder revivir eso una vez mas.

- a mi tambien, todo lo que paso entre nosotros no tuvo por que haber sido de esa manera.

- no, pero no podemos cambiar el pasaso Sasuke, solo podemos empezar un nuevo futuro.

Luego puso una mano en su cabeza, revolviendo su pelo.

Nadie podria describir la paz, tranquilidad, y seguridad de quel momento, jamas lo olvidaria, pues asi comenzo el nuevo vinvulo con su hermano mayor, alfin podrian terminar de reafirmar sus lazos, como cuando eran mas jovenes.

Hinata ya tenia todo listo en la mesa, solo se quedo ahi sentada, no queria importunar la conversacion, sonreia al poder realizar uno de los mayores sueños de Itachi, el poder encontrar a su hermano.

- Hinata...- la llamo itachi.

Ella salio enseguida con la charola de te.

- Itachi-san, gomen por la tardanza.

Dejo la bandeja en la mesa y se sento a un lado de el.

- Bien, ire a dormir un poco.

Mas bien no quieria hacer mal tercio.

Subio las escaleras y fua a una habitacion.

Se recosto, y en la oscuridad se quedo pensativo.

Ahora podria volver a Konoha, a rehacer el clan, como le habia pedido su hermano, podira volver en paz y con la conciencia tranquila.

Y... tambien podria volver con sus amigos, con aquel ninja hiperactivo numero uno cabeza hueca.

- ... mañana mismo lo hare, sepues de todo, Itachi no estara solo... Los extrañaba aunque no lo admitiera.

- Hinata...- dijo quitandose la benda de los ojos.- has... venido para, quedarte, o te iras de nuevo?

- Me quedare si eso es lo que quieres Itachi-san.

Se acerco mas a ella, tanto que se sonrojo.

- Me quedare para siempre contigo...

La abrazo fuertemente.

- Ahora te veo, ya puedo verte. Gracias Hinata..

- Saber por que lo hice, Itachi-san?

- Porque?- el lo sabia muy bien.

- Porque... Te amo... Itachi-san.

El sonrio y la beso tiernamente.

Ahora su vida tendria un nuevo rumbo, lejos de las malas compañias, de las traiciones y sobretodo de la soledad.

La recosto en el sillon, como la promera vez que se conocieron.

Demo... esta vez no se reprimio para nada, esta vez estaba con el hombre del que estaba segura que amaba.

- crei que estaba perdido sin ti... pero me rescataste, y volviste a mi lado.

- es porque siempre fui tuya.

Luego volvieron a besarse..

Meces Despues...

Hinata e Itachi habian huido lejos, a una aldea muy lejana de las cino naciones, para que nadie los conicera, ya habien epesado uuna nueva vida juntos, por fin.

Vivian en una modesta casa, con un gran patio y que por cierto dava vista a un hermoso y gran lago, rodeados de arboles y muchos animales, Hinata como siemrpe estaba en la cocina preparando tè.

Salio y puso la charola en una mesa en donde Itachi estaba sentado.

- aqui esta amor.

- gracias, - tomo una taza y percibio en aroma del te. Cerro los ojos en ceñal de que le gustaba.

Una gota cayo sobre su cabeza.

- oh... - dijo la chica señalando el techo el cual tenia una gotera.

- esa gotera otra vez... la reparare.

- hai, no te preocupes.

- gomen... esto no es como la mancion Hyuuga.

- no... es mejor, si estoy contigo lo demas no importa.

El chico sonrio y miro al cielo. Se lleno de aire los pulmones para decirle lo siguiente.

- Hinata

- dime...

- casate conmigo.- dijo a secas.

La chica tardo un poco en asimilarlo, al ver que se levantaba de su silla para arrodillarse.

La exaltacion de la chica, seguido se un sonrojo y una gran sonrisa fueron un claro "si".

Literalmente salto sobre el cayendo al suelo de alegria.

- claro que si‼

El la abrazo fuertemente y se miraron el uno al otro.

Luego sellaron su amor con un gran beso..

Se pordia decir que este seria el fin, demo... apenas era un nuevo comienzo.

El comienzo de una nueva vida juntos.

- no sabes cuanto te amo.. Hinata.

- y yo a ti

* * *

Al fin lo termine! aaaarigato por sus reviews! y esten al pendiente con mi nuevo GaaMAtsu, en un especial de san valentin, se llama "Fui tuya desde el primer momento" esta un poco largo el titulo, demo, vi una peli que me encanto, y esta historia estara basada en una escena, kyaa! hermosa por cierto XD

Fin. Nyaa! cursi? falto? sobro? lemon o no lemon? diganme!

Arigato minaa!!!!

Nos vemos!

BAI BAI!


End file.
